Faraway
by ChayCredible
Summary: Draco sings a song for Hermione.Song Faraway by Nickleback


_Draco singing_

_**I flash back**_

(A/N This is my first story so go easy on me please and enjoy because I worked hard on it)

Looking out at the crowd as they chanted his name, Draco Malfoy stood in front of the microphone.

Standing tall on the stage above all of his fans. His blond hair falling onto his hair in an angel like fashion. His silver eyes shined in the light, making him look even more handsome. As he leaned forward and began to speak into the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to the one person I love and every will love, the one who stole my heart."Draco said with a smile on his face."The girl I missed everyday while I'm away and the girl that makes my life complete. The girl that I almost throw her love away just by being here tonight; so if that girl is watching she will know this is for her. This is for you Hermione."Taking a deep breath before starting the song.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know _

_You know,You know_

_(Draco's pov)_

As I look out at the crowd as they rock back and forth. I can tell they like the song, but I don't care if they like it. I only want one person to love it;Hermione.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep Dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_(normal pov)_

_**On a warm spring day, sat a very unlikely couple under a Maple tree. The couple being none other than the Head Boy and Head girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The two had been out for a picnic date and were having a very pleasant time. The date didn't look like it was coming to a quick end until, the sky turned dark and rain began to pour. Draco quickly shielded his hair from the rain, while Hermione stood up and walked out into the rain. Draco moved closer to the tree in an effort not to get wet, when he noticed Hermione sing and Dancing in the rain.**_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold you hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_you know, you know_

_**She looked so beautiful to him, like an falling angel; all he wanted was just to take her in his arm and hold her forever. Hermione beckon for him to come dance with her ,but he refused; he didn't want to get his hair wet. Hermione wasn't having it, she ran over and dragged Draco out into the rain and they danced for what seem like hours. Stopping every so often to look in each other's eyes.**_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep Dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_**Staring deep into each other's eyes as they grew closer,closer and closer.**_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_**As their lips were almost inches apart, Hermione locked her arms around Draco's neck, as he slide his hand down to her waist. Pressing their lips together, in the most passionate kiss either had ever had. When they final broke apart, they both were speechless. Pulling Hermione into him he whispered in to her ear.**_

"_**I love you Hermione Jane Granger."**_

"_**I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said crying into his chest.**_

_I wanted_

_I wanted to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving _

_Hold on to me _

_Never let me go_

_(Draco pov)_

_**Later that Afternoon** **Hermione had told me that ,I was her first kiss and her first love.**_

_**I know she wasn't my first kiss,but she was my first real kiss that I actually felt something;unlike those other random shags. She was my first and only love, and she will stay in my heart forever.** _

As I ended the song, the crowed cheered, and I existed the stage fast. I had to find her, I can't live without her. I quickly apparated in front of her house; I could see her in the window. I ran up to the door and rang the door bell. As the door open, there she stood;as beautiful as every. She looked at me as I ran up and gave her in the most passionate kiss I could muster. She did not fight, she just gave in; she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss. Once we broke apart, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger"

"And I still love you Draco Lucius Malfoy" Hermione said with a smile.

A/N How was it?Good? Bad? Review please,because reviewing shows you care.


End file.
